galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ormyfloats
Ormyfloats (PUMA process in 5051) - First Pinwheel Galaxy Member- Gas Giant Floater - Native to Ormy, Planet Ever since the discovery of the Bellebee , as the first sentient Jovian planet species, many Gas Giants have been found to harbor life and some of it sentient. Since then Union Survey ships pay close attention to gas giants, not only as fuel source but as a planet of potential life. Fourteen sentient species , that call gas planets their homes have been discovered so far, and all but one has joined the Union. (The Purple Bubbles of Askrin VII are not members but under Union protection) During Operation Force Stop and the development of System Force Stop as Station Support System and fortified observation system, a sentient species of gas filled floaters have been discovered on the fourth planet, (Ormy, Planet) and First Contact was made. The Union having great experience making contact with such beings and able to send a Bellebee- Contact officer into the Ormy environment caused great excitement among the Ormyfloats, who instantly inquired about membership. The PUMA process was started in 5051 and is expected to result in a clear no obstacle and no issue membership recommendation by the PUMA commission. Several hundred Ormyfloats have already applied for Union Citizenship and have been accepted. The Ormyfloats are substantially smaller than the Bellebee and are the smallest gas giant floaters known. The largest Ormyflow is 6 meters long with a 4 meter buoyancy bubble. The Ormyfloats also posses a number (between 8-12) small manipulator tentacles they used to snatch Gnobi Bubs out of the air ( a symbiont life form of animal and fungi nature and the source of Ormyfloat food.) The tentacles can be used to manipulate things and the Ormyfloats have actually developed simple objects. None of their objects last as they drop as soon as hold is lost, and the tools are manufactured out of Gnobi Bulb skin and the matter of dead Floaters (They create squeezable bladders to make sound and they use these sound bladders to communicate. They developed a complex language based on squeezed air sounds. A set of filigree membranes under their main motion tentacles react to air vibrations and enable the Ormyfloats to receive sound vibrations (hear). To communicate, they must ascent as high as they can to so wind speeds allow sound to travel and be heard. While they do not have the same communal memory as the Bellebees, they too have great memory and preserve their kinds history in long sound songs.( Not very accurate and changing into legends and stories over the centuries. They are perfectly capable of existing in a normal Ni Ox atmosphere and can even swim and dive in water. Their lift gas is Helium and locomotion is provided by the swirling of the main tentacles. They readily adapted to concepts of technology, and their light sensitive panels that provided them with a primitive form of sight was easily cybernetic enhanced to monochrome vision. Union Scientists are confident a full color vision ability could be achieved by genetic manipulation. (Union Gene Manipulation Permit 5051-57,556) Folding their floater tentacles into a compact ball, and using a cybernetic suit, they even meet Fleet BaPhy requirements, a prospect the Ormyfloats look eagerly forward to. SII Cybernetics is currently a cybernetic interaction suit. Category:Sentient Species